iWon't Look Back
by SouthernB3lle
Summary: " It was so easy to trust you baby,Guess I was so stupid baby yeah yeah..." Angst Seddie with the song See No More by Joe Jonas


**Hey huys. So this is my first angst and song fic for iCarly. The song is See No More by Joe Jonas. If you haven't heard, you should go listen to it cause it is amazing. One day, I thought I should do a Seddie fic for this song but it would be a happy ending but it just came to me and I started typing. The song does not have a happy ending so it didn't fit the song. I wrote it while reading the lyrics and listening to the song in my head (I have it memorized). I'm really nervous about this because it seems so OOC but once you read it, you'll understand why (probably from the first line). I hope everyone likes it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly nor do I own See No More**

* * *

><p><em>It was Saturday when I got that call, far away from feeling tall.<em>  
><em> I know, I know, I know what the truth is, yeah.<em>  
><em> I tried to look away from what you did, heartache became my friend.<em>

_You walked away from me baby,_  
><em> I would've never done the same. <em>  
><em>You made me feel like our love was not real. <em>  
><em>You threw it all away.<em>

_So I don't wanna wait for you,_  
><em> I don't wake up thinking, hoping you'll get it right this time. <em>  
><em>You know that you're so cold.<em>  
><em> I don't wanna see no more.<em>  
><em> I can get away from you,<em>  
><em> it's one of reason why <em>  
><em>that I just can't get you out my mind<em>  
><em> all I keep seeing was your picture.<em>

_Girl I don't wanna see no more uh oh _  
><em>Girl I don't wanna see no more uh oh<em>  
><em> I don't wanna see no more uh oh<em>  
><em> I don't wanna see no more uh oh<br>Girl __I don't wanna see no more_

* * *

><p>"Sam's cheating on you."<p>

The words ran through his head, like a broken record. No, this couldn't be. It can't be right. Gibby was just messing with him. Sam loved him. She said it first. She couldn't be cheating on him. Sam wasn't like that. She might be violent and a delinquent but she was a good person. She would never do that. He knows her. Doesn't he? Sam would never cheat on him. Would she?

"Freddie? Are you okay?" Gibby asked over the phone.

Question ran through his head. How did Gibby know? Who was this guy? Was there even a guy?

"I have pictures if you don't believe me," Gibby said.

He shook his head. She would. She actually cheated on him. She had his heart and just smashed it, into a million pieces. Did she even love him? Or was that another lie?

"Freddie, bubby, you gotta talk to me," Gibby said.

"I gotta go," He said.

He knew what she was like when he started dating her. He knew she was cold, bitter, lying, violent demon and yet he gave her a chance. He threw himself fully into the relationship and he thought she did too. He had to let her go. She can't play with his heart and expect him to stay around. He had to forget her. It sounded so easy. Then why does her image keep popping in his head? Why was he so stupid? Maybe he trusts people too easily. He thought she was his best friend. _Another lie, _he thought. _Our whole relationship was a lie. Everything to her is a lie. _

"Freddie!"

He looked up, not even realizing he had walked to Groovie Smoothie.

There she was. Looking so innocent. Looking like she didn't just break his heart. She tried to kiss him. He turned away.

"What's wrong, dork?" She asked.

_More lies. She knows. She knows what she did._

"I can't do this anymore, Sam. We're done."

He watched her face fall. _Another lie. When will it stop?_

"What? Freddie, what's going on?"

"Good-bye, Sam."

"Freddie!"

He turned around, listening to her heartbroken cries. _Lies. Lies. Lies._ She wasn't heartbroken. She knew. She knew what she did. She knew he gave her his heart. She knew she broke it.

"Freddie, please!" She pleaded catching up. "Why are you doing this?"

He continued walking.

"Freddie! I love you!"

"LIES! It was all lies! Am I nothing? Who do you think you are taking hearts and breaking them? You don't love me! You love nobody!"

"Freddie!" His heart almost broke as he saw her break down in tears. "What are you talking about?"

"Who was he?"

She shook her head. "Who are you talking about it?"

"Who was HE?"

She shook her head again, sobbing uncontrollably. "Freddie!"

"WHO WAS HE?"

"Freddie, it's just you. It's always you. Only you."

"LIES! I know you are cheating on me, Sam. We're done."

He turned and walked away.

"Freddie, please, this is all just a big misunderstanding."

"Lies," He mumbled. "All lies."

"Freddie!"

"Don't look back," He mumbled.

"Freddie, I love you! Don't do this. Freddie!"

* * *

><p><em>It was so easy to trust you baby<em>  
><em>Guess I was so stupid baby heah yeah... <em>  
><em>Oh how did I ever think this would come<em>  
><em>You run right to another one oh...<em>

_You walked away from me baby_  
><em>You threw it all away<em>

_So, I don't want to wait for you_  
><em>I don't want to wake up thinking, hoping<em>  
><em>You'll it get right this time<em>  
><em>'Cause you know that you're so cold<br>__And I don't wanna see no more _

_And I can't get away from you_  
><em>That's one of the reasons why<em>  
><em>That I just can't get you out my mind<em>  
><em>And all I keep seeing is your picture <em>

_Girl I don't wanna see no more uh oh _  
><em>Girl I don't wanna see no more uh oh<em>  
><em>I don't wanna see no more uh oh<em>  
><em>I don't wanna see no more uh oh<em>

_Girl, I don't wanna see no more._

_ I used to be afraid of letting go The fragile part of me,_  
><em> I'm here right now I need you to set me free<em>  
><em> I can see it in your eyes <em>  
><em>You won't blame on me this time <em>  
><em>No, never <em>  
><em>You want me back but I won't look back, nooooo...<em>

_ I don't want to wait for you_  
><em> I don't want to wake up thinking, hoping<em>  
><em> You'll it get right this time<em>  
><em> 'Cause you know that you're so cold<em>  
><em> And I don't wanna see no more<em>

_And I can't get away from you _  
><em>That's one of the reasons why <em>  
><em>That I just can't get you out my mind<em>  
><em> And all I keep seeing is your picture<em>

_Girl I don't wanna see no more uh oh_  
><em>Girl I don't wanna see no more uh oh<em>  
><em> I don't wanna see no more uh oh<em>  
><em> I don't wanna see no more uh oh <em>  
><em>Girl I don't wanna see no more<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know you are probably mad how it ended. I will not continue this. I know in my mind what will happen but I will let your minds imagine your way. Maybe I will tell you if you give me a bunch of reviews but other then that no. You decide what happened. Ask yourself these questions: Was it a misunderstanding? Was Freddie overreacting? Did Sam cheat? What do you think? Think about it. Before I go, have I mentioned my forum for iBond with the Nub. It's called iHPforum. I have the first question posted but no response. If you want to be in the next chapter of iBond with the Nub, go answer the question. Also follow me on twitter. Go to my profile for the link. Well, goodbye. Hope you liked it.<strong>


End file.
